


The Recipe of Sea Salt Ice Cream

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, Inspired by headcanon, LIKE THERE IS NOTHING ELSE THAN FLUFF, M/M, No angst at all, No angst!!!!, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Romance, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Even if it cost him much, Lea deals with Scrooge McDuck to have the recipe of the Sea Salt Ice Cream. More than ever, he wishes to do his own Ice Cream. Two popsicles, to be fair.But he only need one...Idea coming from @PoppetNoix in Twitter!!!





	The Recipe of Sea Salt Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is only @PoppetNoix but she allowed me to write about it!! I'd recommand you to see their artworks and to follow them!! Or just throw them some love?
> 
> Also, you can see me on @Angelscythe on twitter!!
> 
> I'm also sorry for the mistakes, I've dislexia and english isn't my first language.
> 
> Remember that you're loved and you're doing awesomely!  
Stay hydrated!!!

“Come on, pleaaaase!!! Uncle Scrooge!!!!”

The duck looked up at him, frowning.

“I’m not your Uncle.”

In front of him, Lea opened his mouth to protest then folded his arms and stared back the wealthy-duck.

“Yeah, you’re not. Mister Scrooge…”

“Hem-hem…”

“Mister McDuck! Pleaaaaase! I’ll beg on my knees! I’ll say how much you’re an awesome maaaaduck! Duck! I’ll pay you!”

The duck looked up at those words, smiling a little more.

“You’ll pay me, you say?”

“_I WILL_! Just help me, please! Please, please, please!”

“Very well. But you will have to sign a contract saying that you can’t share the recipe!”

“Obviously!”

“And can only do it ONCE!”

“Obviously,” Lea said, nodding.

“And if you ever lie to me and still do it, you will have to pay one million of munnies!”

“O… Obviously!” he said again.

“And you will pay ten thousands munnies!”

“Uh?” Lea said, folding his arms.

“For the recipe. It’s ten thousands munnies.”

“It’s… okay! Okay! I’ll give it to ya! I’ll sign your paper and then pleaaase, I can have it?”

“Of course!”

Lea smiled, relieved. He leaned over the Duck and took his hands in his.

“Thank you very much!! You’re saving my life!”

“Your life, uh… So maybe…”

“Oh crap…”

Isa was still at his job while Lea was at home. It was often like that, to be fair. While he did little job here and there so he was always free to protect the Worlds, or go training with Kairi or Yen Sid, or both!! While Isa had a very organized and scheduled work at the library. That really fit Isa and he found him so cute to always come back with books he’d read before falling asleep. Lea was so weak of seeing him softly dozing on some novels. Well… that was probably a bad sign for the book itself but whatever! It was for the pleasure of seeing him quite!

There, since Isa wouldn’t come back before three hours, he still had time.

He was having a hard time, the kitchen becoming a mess with green-blue spot a bit everywhere. Mostly blue to be fair. While he loved the blue and wanted to have it absolutely everywhere, he knew Isa would kill him for that so… he would have to deal with that. To make everything clean again.

Three hours… he could deal with that.

But first, he had to finish that. The tongue slightly out as he was pouring a liquid on special recipient. Well… he was pouring in the recipient and outside, the table being totally soaked. He quickly saved the stick laid on the corner of the table and put them in the other side before writing on one.

He looked the second one and wrote on it too.

It was surer to his opinion!

And, as the blue liquid was sliding along the wood, he used his nail, and his natural warm, to engrave the stick just where he had written.

He was taking his time, the droplets falling one by one with a tiny sound. As if the seconds were counted.

Yes.

Isa will be back in two hours.

Two hours!

He would have fifteen minutes more, the time Isa would come back from work. But not more!

Lea slid the stick in the liquid preparation and then everything in the deep freezer. It was fast but he was afraid that would be too short anyway.

However, he still had a lot to do. Not only tidy everything up.

He had no time to lose!

At this moment, all he wished was to have Even’s power and maybe Demyx’s?

He hadn’t time to complain! He had so much things to do!!

The soft red color of Twilight Town was disappearing into the Night, letting place to the Moon that was softly lighting Isa’s path as he came back from work.

He opened the door and took out vest and boots.

“I’m home!” he said.

A soft fragrance welcomed him too. It wasn’t rare that Lea brought food from outside so Isa didn’t have to deal that after a long day of work. But it was stronger. The kind of perfume saying to you that food had been cooking here. Maybe because there was a slight burn smell?

Maybe.

Isa walked in the kitchen, untying his hairs.

“Woah!” Lea said. “Hello!” He came to him and kissed his cheek softly. “Always happy to see you.”

“Always happy to ravish your Heart,” Isa smirked before kissing him. “And to see you, obviously.”

“Obviously. And you could stop to steal my Heart! It’s still already yours. All yours!”

Isa kissed him again, caressing his throat. Then he glanced at the oven where he could see a big plate, of pasta if he referred to the perfume, warming slowly.

“Thank you to take care of the food.” He glanced at the kitchen. “And the cleaning?”

“Yeah! It was the least after the money you bring back.” He raised his hand, as if he was swearing in front of twelves jurors. “I’m doing my best!”

“Don’t worry.”

Isa didn’t ask more. Just to see him try. To have him helping as much as he could.

“How was your day?” Lea asked as he took the plate out of the oven.

Without anything but his hands. He had no problems with the heat after all because he was always taming the fire as much as he would… It was the best, especially for cooking and for giving warming hug when it was cold.

But… yes, his plates were often at least a bit burnt. As if the fire reminded to him…

“Full. Nothing peculiar but full. And you?”

“Never stopped running!” he said. “I had a lot to do but now everything is alright! I even have ice cream for us as a dessert!!”

As he was serving the two plates, he looked Isa’s expression. He knew his dearly beloved wasn’t the fondest in sea salt ice cream but usually he didn’t refuse them. Today wasn’t an exception. Oof!

“You’re doing great!”

“Thank you!” Lea smiled to him as they sat in the chairs. “You always support me. Thank you very much.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Isa asked.

Maybe because he hated himself because, when he had no Heart, he lacked of this. When he was younger, he teased him but believed in him. But Saïx… Saïx was a jerk. Or seemed so? Roxas and Xion said so, at least. When Lea said it was nothing and he never stopped loving him. Even when he was harsh. Even when they had walked on another path, thinking they would never be together again…

But they were together and Roxas and Xion, though annoying him, liked him and he liked them too? Often, he’d read a story to Xion because she knew so much about life, she enjoyed to discover way much things, dreaming. Roxas would sneak sometimes, just to enjoy the story too.

“You’re perfect, Isa!” Lea said, kissing his cheek with softness.

“You’re blinded by love,” he replied.

And bent toward him to whisper in his hear ‘you’re perfect.’

Lea smiled and hugged him softly. He would love to eat him but… those pastas waited for him.

One thing Isa really wanted, when they had finished to eat, was to do the dishes. And it was to do _before_ the dessert of course. Especially when all they needed was to throw the sticks in the trash after.

But Lea was really excited about the dessert incoming.

As he put the last dish in the cupboard, he glanced at Isa.

“I’m coming with the ice cream! Why not going in the garden? Watch the Moon?”

“You always have the Words with me,” Isa replied with a smile.

He pressed a kiss on his lips and intertwined their fingers, moving backward and only letting go on him when he had no others choice. The night was a bit cold maybe it was a bad idea to take an ice cream but Lea loved them so much…

Isa didn’t need to turn of the little light outside because the Moon was doing a beautiful work, helped by the stars.

Few instants after, Lea arrived with the two precious ice cream. He gave one to Isa and sat next to him on the bench, watching his face under the pale Moon’s light. He passed his arm around him to spread warm within him and so Isa smiled to him, biting in the popsicle.

Lea was next to him, looking him and not being able to even touch his ice cream while it was his favorite treat…

His cheeks were scarlet and his eyes only focusing on him.

Was it weird to look someone eating his ice cream? Was it weird to stare your boyfriend when he was eating?

“It’s beautiful…” Isa said, dreamily, looking at the big Moon in the veil of night.

“Yes…” Lea replied, only observing him.

Snuggling in his warms arms, Isa looked down to his stick. His lover and the two teenagers always looked for the Winner Stick. While he didn’t care about this, if he’d have it, he would have to choose which one would receive it.

He noticed the crown on the stick.

Or maybe he should just burn it?

He turned his head toward Lea, noticing the ice cream was melting in his boyfriend’s hand.

“Something is wrong?”

“No. I’m just staring at you.”

“Stooop,” Isa whispered. He snuggled a bit more in his arms. “You should eat.”

“Yeah!” Lea said.

But his guts were messing up with him. He couldn’t eat, just watch as Isa was eating the ice cream.

The sound of the dripping make Isa look down, once again, as he was at the middle of his ice cream, maybe a bit more.

“You’re sure everything is alright? I thought you could eat three all alone?”

“I could eat like twenty!” Lea laughing.

He was still red and Isa slid his fingers along his cheeks, then his forehead.

“I’m fine, my sweetest Moon. You should… You should you know…”

“Eat? Worrying for you is more amusing,” he said with a slight smirk.

It wasn’t e_xactly _that but it was, indeed, a bit worrisome to see him like that.

Lea pointed out the stick.

Isa supposed he had saw the crown and let out a soft sigh. “Very well, you can have i…t?”

He just looked down and didn’t read ‘nner’ but ‘rry me’. He frowned and finished the ice cream with a bit more of impatience.

“Marry me?” he read. “But…”

Suddenly, he couldn’t talk anymore. He was looking the stick and… it wasn’t possible? It must be an error. A default in the printing. A… a big default but just a default!

“Will you?”

Isa turned his head toward Lea, so red and flustering. It was so rare to see Lea like and the ice cream wasn’t the only thing melting when he saw him that way.

“Will you marry me?”

The stick felt on Isa’s lap and his hands slid on Lea's cheeks, kissing him with passion. Lea hugged him back, replying to his love. His own ice cream crashed on the floor but the sea salt taste had never been as delicious as in Isa’s lips.

“Is that a yes?” he asked with a laugh.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” Isa blushed when he realized how wild the passion had grabbed him. He looked away. “I mean… Yes, it’d be a pleasure.”

Lea smiled and kissed him again. His lover’s lips, his _fiancé_’s lips, were spread in a big smile as he did.

“I love you.”

Isa pressed his forehead against him.

“I love you too…” he replied, love burning in his voice. “How… How did you do?”

“Uh…” Lea thought about what he did to have the recipe and smiled wildly. “With love!”

Isa knew he was hiding something but he didn’t insist. He preferred kissing his… future husband!


End file.
